Canyouseethewords
Canyouseethewords? is the tentative title given to a series of pictures that seem to focus around the primary antagonist of the MINECRAFT! series, Decay_The_Witherer Description Between January 12th and January 16th 2015 a series of 14 pictures were uploaded to the wiki showing Decay_The_Witherer in a series of settings. Strangely, inverting/brightening the pictures reveal cryptic, and perhaps difficult to see, messages. The Pictures File:STOPHIDING.png|The first pic, showing the phrase "I am still here" with what appears to be Decay in an extremely dark setting File:Comeoutandplay.png|The second picture released, this time showing Decay with more organic looking garb amongst a pile of heads (implied to be his "colleagues") File:WECY0U.png|The third picture, showing an inverted POV of a figure. File:Pleasegodhelpme.png|The fourth picture, a rather disturbing piece of a horribly disfigured person and some unseen entity arguing. Given the focus of the picture it is speculated this person is/was Decay. File:Whathaveidone.png|The fifth picture showing the disfigured man from behind, in a strange setting somewhat reminiscent of the Facilities. File:Whyareyoudoingthistome.png|The sixth picture shows an image with the same inverted POV of Picture 3, a figure is walking down a corridor. File:ArchiveFac1FINALIVESTIGATIONREPORT.png|The seventh picture, apparently showing a visual documentation of sorts File:ArchiveSlide2.png|A second picture of some sort of documentation. (Note how Netherrack is labeled "Hellstone") File:Initium.png|The ninth picture released. Showing the contents of the meteorite, the wither skull. Notice the sudden change of pace in the skull's description. File:WikiTHING.png|The tenth picture released showing a distorted picture with the word "DISGUSTING" File:Screen_Shot_2015-01-15_at_7.13.58_PM.png|The eleventh picture released, showing some sort of document. File:Nobedrocknocry.png|The twelfth picture File:Herecomesthesundodododo.png|The thirteenth picture released, showing what looks like the figure from the fourth picture, only not deformed. File:Et_eo_momento,_synapse..png|The final picture File:Stophidingsecret.png|The first pic brightened, with the words "Well so am I" visible. NOTE: The words may be difficult to see, if you want to see them you need to view the full size image. File:Theend.png|The second picture brightened, where text is visible on Decay's chest saying, "can you see the words?" File:Wecyousecret.png|The third picture inverted, now revealing the figure to be BedrockPerson being observed from behind. File:Pleasegodhelpmesecret.png|The fourth picture inverted, revealing a hidden message, "As God as my witness I will be free again" File:Whathaveidonesecret.png|The secret message in the fifth picture. It's a bit hard to distinguish, but what can be seen is: lon?''ger ''you m?''an You ''ar?''e now ''God? File:Whyareyoudoingthistomesecret.png|The picture inverted to the point a secret message is visible. The picture now appears to definitely be a metal corridor, with the secret message saying "Efforts now are void and null To kill the king destroy the skull" File:Wiki.png|The tenth picture decoded, seeming to show Jacob (the SM64 iteration). This explains the "DISGUSTING", but its significance as the only non-Minecraft picture is unknown. File:Et_eo_momento,_synapsesecret.png|The final photo brightened, where a secret message is now visible, saying "BIG MISTAKE" Analysis * First, we take a look at the names of the pictures. ** STOPHIDING, the first pic, shows Decay staring into the camera saying "I am still here". Possible FNaF3 reference but otherwise nothing else relevant. ** Comeoutandplay, the same as the first picture, a threat/beckoning for Bedrock to return. ** WECY0U, the third picture is Bedrock being observed. ** The name of the fourth pic is "Pleasegodhelpme" which seems appropriate seeing the subject. ** Whathaveidone, another fitting title for the subject. ** Whyareyoudoingthistome, same point. ** ArchiveFac1FINALIVESTIGATIONREPORT, now this title is significant for a number of reasons. For one, "FINALINVESTIGATIONREPORT" gives more evidence that "Fac1" is Facility 1. ** Initium, the next significant picture title, is actually a Latin phrase. "Initium" translates to lit. "the beginning" ** Nobedrocknocry, in apparent reference to the song "No Woman No Cry". This marks the first appearance of Facility 1 in a number of actual years. ** Herecomesthesundodododo, seems to be a line from the Beatles song "Here Comes the Sun". ** Et eo momento, synapse., the final picture, translates to "At that moment, synapse." Trivia * On a rather disturbing note, the font used by Decay is the same used by the God-like entity speaking to bedrockperson in The Dimensional Discrepancy * There is heavy speculation the disfigured man in the fourth picture is indeed Decay, at some point. The proof behind this reasoning come from the following points: ** The man appears to be severely injured, to the point his bones are exposed. In the Sneak Peek Minecraft video, the main character comes across an encased Wither Skull, which deformed a person that touched it. It also goes to point out that it is hypothesized to cause insanity. If this man is Decay, this could be the reason present-day Decay wears cloaks. ** In the second picture Decay is shown in unusual garb. Judging by the fourth picture, the unknown figure is wearing the remnants of a lab coat (furthering the previous theory) but he's not wearing the wither skull. When wearing the skull, the clothing undergoes a rapid corrosion of sorts. This would also explain why portions of the figures body seem to be corroded as well. ** It appears some outside force is controlling the man, compelling him to put on the skull. Note how when he refuses, his distinct speech in slowly turned into that of Decay's. ** The most obvious, his face is half that of a Wither and the main focus is a Wither Skull. ** In the 5th pic, the man is seen in a hospital-esque room. In the Sneak Peek, it said the skull landed a Guest Researcher in the infirmary. ** The name of the 7th picture includes the phrase "Archive" and "Fac1", leading some to believe that the latter refers to Facility 1, which Decay is hypothesized to have orchestrated it's downfall. ** When the skull is revealed to be inside the sample, there is a statement crossed out saying "Extraction assigned to on-site Guest Researcher". Again, in the Sneak Peek, a Guest Researcher is said to have been injured after touching the subject. * The name of the series (canyouseethewords?) may be inspired by the EverymanHYBRID hidden ARG of the same name. The Videos Starting on January 17th, a series of videos were posted on BedrockPerson's YouTube channel. Most thumbnails are of some of the pictures. The first one, "SGVsbG8gYm95cywgSSdtIGJhY2sh", is below. SGVsbG8gYm95cywgSSdtIGJhY2sh Transcript clicking sounds "Hello? Is anyone out there?....I don't know what-...I don't-...Oh god it's coming! Someone...Please, anyone...Please...dull breathing is somewhat audible Someone needs to broadcast this ''breathing gets progressively louder station at once...Please...Oh god what is that?....What is that?? audio suddenly cuts out as what appears to be the sound of a growl echoes Trivia *Both the description and title of the video include a secret message. The title is in fact a message in Base64, which when decoded reads, "Hello boys, I'm back!". The description seems to reflect on this, as it reads (once decoded), "Oh PlEaSe. lines I nEvEr LeFt. lines http://www.bedrockperson.wikia.com/wiki/Canyouseethewords" WW91IHNob3VsZCd2ZSBrZXB0IHF1aWV0Lg Transcript clicks, slight squeak '''"Hello? Who's there? ''again ''H...hello? ''click'' H-hello? Who's ''click ''there? ''clicks, a sound similar to that of a whisper is heard'' Where are you?? clicks 'Are you okay? 'rapid clicking noises Are you injured? clicking continues, slows for a moment but is nonetheless constant, the speaker now sounds much more worried Hey, who's there?? ''click ''Oh God, what the hell is that?! becomes much more faster, louder 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' followed by a deep, gravely chuckle. Trivia * Yet again there is a secret message within the title and description. The title decodes to, "You should've kept quiet.", the description reading, "He won't let me go someone get this god damn skull of''sic'' of me please oh my god kill me please kill me KILL ME!!!!!" * The thumbnail, being a totally new image, shows a severed head as well as the words, "TOO SLOW" WW91IG1pc3NlZCBtZS4= Transcript similarly akin to that of a walkie-talkie is heard. "I wonder what'll happen after this man" "I don't know, let's just get this over with...this place seriously gives me the creeps, let's get this over with quickly" breathing is audible "Come out you bastard" turns into a snarl, several softer snarls or heavy breaths are audible "There you are!" and panting '"YOU STOP!" "STOP RIGHT THERE!"' stops for a moment, and then resumes, but then grows louder and louder, grunts and snarls are audible too '"THERE HE IS! START SHOOTING!" 'turns into a total roar which is cut off by the end of the video Trivia *The title decodes to, "You missed me.", while the description says, "and''sic'' quite frankly, those protective suits were some ineffective accommodations. Although, it did trap enough sweat for an ESPECIALLY salty meal." WW91IG11c3Qgc3RvcCBoaW0u Transcript "YoU hAvE dOnE...wElL...fInIsH iT..." gasping "I have to... I have to finish it..." grunting "YeS, yEs." " Do you really wanna do it... grunting I don't... think... I can do this." grunting "YoU mUsT!" ' '"I... I... must... do it." and coughing "YeS, yEs, YeS..." "I-I...have no choice!" ' '"YeS, yEs, Go FoRtH aNd (indistinguishable)" ''sounds as if there is an attempt to speak "WhAt?" ' '''"No... this... this is... impossible!" laughter "StOp. StOp. StOp!! (repeats)" This....this makes...no sense! is repeated over and over again, sounds of a struggle, popping, gurgling, all the while there is psychotic laughter, until one final utterance is heard "It can't...it can't be completed." Trivia * Curiously, this time the title was originally encoded in Base32 as opposed to Base64, both times translating to, "You must stop him.", the description says, "Bedrock, when you find me. Please. Please end me. He can't use me if I'm dead." * This video's thumbnail pretty much proves the figure from some of the pictures is in fact Decay. It also shows that Decay was under some sort of control, probably never wanting to do evil. Et mors appropinquet Transcript "H... T... T... P... :... /... /... B... E... D... R... O... C... K... P... E... R... S... O... N.. .dot... W... I... K... I... A... .dot... C...O... M... /... W... I... K... I... /... CANYOUSEETHEWORDS...you've come so far. So, so far. I'd hate to see you stop now...see you stop now--see you stop now--see you stop now--stop now--stop--stop now repeated STOP NOW." sudden growl is heard but is cut off by the end of the video Trivia * Interestingly, the title of the video isn't a code, it's actually a Latin phrase, translating to "Death approaches", the description isn't very mysterious either. Homecoming Transcript to a dark screen, there's a low, static-esque sound as ambiance, however a seemingly-reversed tune is audible "Hello old friend. How are you? I've been pause '''lonely. There isn't much to do here without you. Do you miss me? Or do you despise me? Do you like the music? I do. That's all I can hear nowadays. My arm hurts. Everything hurts. You were my purpose. ''Come home is a brief pause I ... I'm scared. So it's true Transcript [No actual dialogue, just visuals. Scientists are huddled around a tube with several armed men, and what appear to be some members of the G-Squad. Inside the tube is what appears to be a figure encased in liquid and floating. There is only one sound, and it is the tune from ''Homecoming]'' Trivia * Considering the setting, it's widely believed the figure within the case is bedrockperson barelybreathing Transcript actual dialogue, instead the phrase "It's getting harder and harder…" accompanied by labored breathing. The final breathe changes a bit, sounding a bit closer to a growl whatgoesoninmyhead Transcript no dialogue, except ghastly noises Trivia *Speeding up the video reveals the sounds to be the opening lines of Gloomy Sunday TAKEN (x11) Note: The actual title of the video is TAKENTAKENTAKENTAKENTAKENTAKENTAKENTAKENTAKENTAKENTAKEN, however it has been written as Taken (x11) for convenience. Thank you for your understanding of things n' shit. Transcript no dialogue, except ghastly noises Trivia *Speeding up the video reveals the sounds are an excerpt from a TheMysteriousMrEnter review, while the description is a reference to a (now removed) AwfulFawfultheFalafe video's description. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Pictures Category:Minecraft